A good nights sleep
by Samantha-kun
Summary: Samus Aran is new to the Smasher Mansion, will she be able to fit in? OneShot [SamusxMarth] [LinkxZelda] [RoyxSheik]


Samus stepped onto the gravel driveway of the Smash Mansion, her emerald eyes darting back and forth.

"Look out!" Yelled a boy, waving his arms at her.

Samus saw the arrow even before it left its quiver. Quickly she stepped to the right and caught the flaming arrow in mid air.

"Wow," said the boy, running up to her, followed by two older boys. The boy who had shot the arrow was wearing a green tunic and matching hat.

"Hi," he said, putting out his hand, "I'm Young Link. Nice to meet you, uhh…"

"Samus," she said coolly.

"Samus, hi," said another boy who looked oddly like the younger one, only older. "I'm Link." He pushed back his blonde hair from his face.

One boy stepped forward, his blue hair falling in front of his eyes. "Hello. I'm Marth."

Samus merely nodded at him, "Do you three know where I could find the Master Hand? I was invited here to join," she pulled a letter from her pocket, "The Super Smash Brothers?"

"Oh, so you're the new recruit," said Link, leaning against a tree and looking bored.

"Marth can take you," said the smaller version of the boy, "The Master Hand is watching a series of matches that are going on right now."

Marth nodded, "Do you have any luggage?"

Samus nodded and held up her two green duffel bags. Marth whistled and a pair of wire frames appeared out of nowhere. "Take these to the new room please," he said, passing them the bags.

They nodded and began walking in the direction of the mansion. "Shall we?" Asked Marth, holding out his arm for her to take.

Samus ignored his arm and drew her orange sweatshirt closer to her body. "Okay then," he said, leading her around the mansion to the stands where a crowd of characters were cheering.

"Is that Zelda?" She asked, pointing to the person fighting on the stage.

Marth nodded, "And from the looks of it she's fighting Mewtwo."

They watched from the sidelines as Mewtwo blasted Zelda off the stage. "Winner," shouted the Master Hand, a giant glove, passing Mewtwo a trophy.

"Wait, if he's a hand how does he talk?" Asked Samus, her emerald eyes narrowing.

"Who knows," said Marth, "Well, shall we go?"

Samus snorted slightly, thinking to herself. _What was he, king of romance? What gave him a right to talk to her as if she was some kind of helpless twit? Did he know who she was! Still there was something about him…_

"Master Hand, this is Samus Aran," said Marth, "She said she received a letter from you?"

"Yes thank you," he replied, "I'm glad you made it."

Samus shook her head, letting her blonde hair fall around her shoulders.

"I see you've met Prince Marth," said the hand with a wave at the blue haired swordsman.

"Prince," said Samus in a shocked voice, "He failed to mention that."

"I'm in exile. It's not Prince anymore. Just Marth will do."

"Well, he'll see that you get to your room safely. Nice to meet you at last," he waved a finger at her, "Dinner is in two hours," and departed.

"So," said Marth, "Now you know about me. So, what about you?"

Samus followed him up to the mansion, "Ruthless bounty hunter. That pretty much sums it up."

"What about your life, I mean," he broke off at the sight of a red haired boy running towards him.

"Marth, I need some advice…." He broke off at the sight of Samus eyeing him coldly.

"Are you," he broke off blushing, "Samus?"

She nodded once, clutching her orange sweater closer to her body.

"Wow. You look less intimidating without the armor. I'm Roy."

"Oh I'm intimidating plenty," she said, walking though the double doors. "Thanks for showing me the way Marth."

She left him and Roy standing in the door way and walked up the marble stairs. She passed Ganondorf who gave her a strange look and Kirby who gave her a friendly wave.

She was wondering where she was when she ran into what looked like a ninja wrapped all in blue with blonde bangs hanging out of the wrap on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said, "But could you tell me how to get to my room? I'm Samus Aran."

"Yes," she said, "I am Sheik. You're just down the hallway, next to Zelda's room and across from Marth's."

"But wait," Samus said as she followed the mysterious person through a few corridors, "I thought you and Zelda were the same person?"

"Oh no," said Sheik, opening a door, "We're two different people. It just seems like we're the same in the game. I'm glad to have met you Samus."

Samus gave her a rare smile and opened the oak doors to her room. She gasped in spite of herself, her armor was already standing, and her clothes had been unpacked into the dresser. There was also a mirror and a four poster bed with black velvet hangings.

Samus sat down on her bed and took off her sweatshirt. She usually felt out of place without her armor on, but now it felt okay. She put on a pair of moccasins and pulled on a pair of jeans.

Without further waiting she set off to explore the mansion, wondering if she might run into a certain prince in exile.

* * *

Marth watched Samus walk up the stairs in silence, completely oblivious to what Roy was saying to him.

"Marth, hey Marth, are you listening?"

"What? Oh yes," Marth shook his head to clear the thoughts of the bounty hunter from his head.

"I was saying since you're the 'king of romance' you'll be able to give me a little hint on asking out Sheik."

"Wait, _the _Sheik? The one that made you cry?"

"She did not make me cry Marth. I had something in my eye, and yes."

"Well," said Marth, heading up to his room, "Just tell her how you feel. It always works for me."

"Ya well, you're a prince. And you've got those eyes that the girls are so MADLY in love with."

Marth laughed and waved goodbye to his friend and walked up the marble stairs, lost in thought about the bounty hunter.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice when he ran into someone who was walking down the stairs.

"Oh sorry," he said to Sheik as she passed him.

"No matter," she said, giving him a piercing stare, "You'll find that others feel the same way you do."

"Umm, okay," he said as she walked off. _Maybe she meant Samus. Maybe she feels the same way I do…

* * *

_

"Dinner!" Echoed a loud voice from all around the mansion.

Samus groaned and continued with her exercise, she didn't feel like eating with all those other people.

She had been in the training room since the morning and was working as hard as she could. True she didn't have her armor on, so she was just practicing with her fists but it was the practice that mattered. Besides it kept her from thinking about her feelings, or anything that might relate back to Marth.

"Hey," said a voice from the doorway, causing her to jump.

"What," she snapped, turning away from the punching bag and looking to see who had disturbed her.

"I didn't see you at dinner, so I thought you might be hungry," said Marth with a smile, holding out a tray of rice.

"Oh," said Samus, pulling her hair out of its braid, "Thank you."

She sat down on the bench and began eating the rice, keeping her eyes purposefully away from Marth.

"So, there's a practice melee tomorrow," said Marth, sitting down next to her, "You wanna play?"

"Sure," said Samus softly, putting the tray on one of the tables.

"Well," said Marth, "I'll see you later then." He stood up to leave, taking the tray of half eaten rice with him.

"Marth, thanks," said Samus softly. He smiled at her and shut the door, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

_Stupid stupid STUPID! _She thought, punching the bag as hard as she could. Why couldn't she just talk to him!

* * *

Marth walked out into the darkness and sat down on the sloping green lawn, trying to clear his mind. _Stupid stupid STUPID! _He thought to himself, how hard was it to just talk to her!

"Hey," said a voice from above him.

"Oh hey," he said as Link sat down next to him. "So Marth," said Link with a grin, "I see you've got an attraction to one Samus Aran."

"What?" Said Marth, blushing in the darkness.

"Come on Marth, we've known each other for a long time. I can tell that you like her," he brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Okay, maybe I do like her. But she doesn't even know that I exist."

"Don't go on a pity party," said Link with a playful punch, "I know one way we'll be able to know what she feels…."

* * *

"Hey Samus!" Yelled Zelda, catching up with the bounty hunter as she tried to slip unnoticed up the stairs, "Peach and I wanted to have a little party? Wanna come?"

Samus wanted to say no, she wanted to say no with every ounce of her body but before she could do anything she found herself being dragged upstairs to Peach's room.

"Hi!" Said a very peppy princess she took to be Peach, "Welcome to the mansion!"

"Thanks," said Samus, trying to think of a way to get out of the party. "Listen, I'm sorry to sound so anti social, but I've traveled a long way and I'm kinda tired…"

"Oh its okay," said Zelda kindly, "We know how hard travel can be."

Samus nodded and quickly left the room, walking out onto the lawn in a half daze. It was silly for her to think of loving anyone. Love only hurts.

* * *

"Hey man, here's your chance," said Link, pointing to a lone figure walking across the lawn and sitting down next to the pond.

Marth looked up to find Samus sitting near the pond, trailing her hands through the water.

"Go for it," said Link, giving him a shove.

"Fine. But if this goes bad I promise pain in the melee tomorrow."

Marth stood up and walked over to where the bounty hunter was sitting.

"Hi," he said, "Is this seat taken?"

She shook her head softly, still looking in the water.

Marth gulped and tried to think of something witty to say. _Just talk to her. Just say something you big idiot!_

"I love the water," said Samus softly, "It's so simple, so clear unlike some things."

"Like love," said Marth. _Did I just say that! IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!_

Samus gave him a strange look, "Ya."

Marth relaxed, "So are you ready for the battle tomorrow?"

Samus nodded. _Why couldn't she talk! It was like her mind had frozen! _

_I'm an idiot, _thought Marth, _just tell her. _

"Well, I'm gonna get to bed," said Samus, "See you later maybe."

She stood up and walked off in the direction of the mansion. "So," said Link, coming over to where Marth was sitting, "How'd it go?"

Marth groaned, "I froze. I bet you anything she thinks that I'm a total idiot."

"Oh well," said Link, "Just try and impress her at the melee tomorrow. That's what I do for Zelda."

"And _that's _why you two aren't together?"

"I'm waiting for the right time," said Link, blushing, "Anyway you should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"Yes," said Marth absentmindedly, "I guess you're right. Night."

He walked up the stairs towards his room and plopped down on his bed, wondering if Samus really felt the same way he did.

* * *

Samus slammed her door shut and plopped down on her bed. "He doesn't like you," she said out loud, "Focus Samus. Emotions are weak. Drain them."

She felt her energy leaving her body, along with her emotions. She smiled as she fell into a sleep riddled with dreams about blue haired princes and wire frames that were burning…

* * *

Marth couldn't sleep. His mind was wandering back to Samus even as he slept. He kept turning over, trying to get some sleep for the next match when he finally gave up, checked his clock and walked out the door.

There was nobody around at four in the morning, so he walked down to the kitchen, only to find Samus sitting on the counter in a pair of dark sweats and a green tank top eating a bowl of cereal.

"I didn't think anyone else would be up this early," she said, giving him a piercing stare.

Marth shrugged and walked over to the pantry, getting himself a bowl of cereal also. "So," he said, jumping up onto the table, "Are you glad you came?"

Samus shrugged, "This place seems nice enough. The people are okay too I guess…"

"You guess," said Marth skeptically.

"Well, I'm just not used to being around people is all. Usually I'm alone all the time. I just don't know how to let everyone in." Her hands flew to her mouth. _How come I'm saying all of this? I never talk like this, I never open up._

Marth gave her a quizzical stare, "Well it seems to me that you're letting _me _in. Otherwise you wouldn't be telling me any of this."

"Well maybe it's a sign," said Samus softly, not sure that he could hear her.

"Maybe it is," said Marth with a smile.

They sat in silence for a while until people started to come down, the first of them begin Young Link.

"OOO Marth and Sammy sitting' in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n.."

Samus jumped off the counter and began chasing the young Hylian, followed by the prince.

"You're dead!" Yelled Samus, catching the boy and pinning him to the floor.

"Give?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ya, I give," he said, jumping up, "But you two are still…"

Marth jumped on the boy, followed quickly by Samus, both of them pressing down on the boy.

"Woa," said Link, walking into the room, "A little early to try and kill somebody don't ya think?"

"Oh it's never too early," said Samus, realizing her hand was on Marth's and withdrawing it, blushing.

"I second that," said Marth, standing up. "Anyway I've gotta get ready for the melee."

"That means do his hair," said Link with a snigger.

Samus smiled and walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs to put on her armor for the melee. It was perfectly fitted to her body, and fit like a glove. She put on her helmet and walked down the stairs and out into the stands.

"Today," said the Master Hand, "We have Marth and Samus versus Bowser and Captain Falcon!"

Samus walked onto the battle field to shake hands with the other team. "Good luck," said Marth with a smile as they took their places.

"Ready, GO!"

Samus charged up her blaster and waited for Falcon to step into range, almost there…..

WHAM!

She was hit from behind by Bowser and sent flying off the stage, only to jump back on.

_Come on, _she thought, _you can do this…_

Falcon came into range and with a smile Samus blasted him off the stage. "Nice, yelled Marth, who was hitting Bowser, "Now a little help would be great!"

Samus smiled and walked calmly over to where Bowser was beating Marth. She kicked him high, sending him flying off the field.

"WINNER, RED TEAM!"

"Good job Samus," said Marth, holding out his hand, "I hope we work together again soon."

* * *

It was nightfall, and Samus was sitting alone on the Field of Dreams stage. _Whatever made you think that he liked you? _She thought to herself, _He obviously isn't interested in you. _

_It was after the match, and she was getting ready to go downstairs when she heard voices from the stairs. _

"_Come on Zel, its okay." She opened the door to see Marth giving Zelda a light kiss on the lips, then turn to see Samus standing in the doorway. "Sam, I..."_

_Samus simply ran past him, trying to keep the tears from spilling out in front of everyone. _

"Hey," said a voice from above her. She looked up to see the prince looking down at her. "You know we're not supposed to be here unless its for a melee."

"What do you care?" Asked Samus in an angry tone, "Just go away."

"Okay, what did I do wrong," asked Marth, sitting down next to her, "We were getting along so well, and then..."

"And then you go kiss Zelda. Just leave me alone Marth, you've done enough." Samus looked over at his face, wondering if he even cared at all.

"Sam, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Oh ya," she said, standing up, "Sure Marth. Just go make out with Zelda. I'm not in the way."

"Sam," said Marth softly, "Zelda's going with Link…."

"Great, now you're cheating with someone! You sure aren't the same person I met at the start of the day."

"Sam, Zelda was sad. All I did was give her a light kiss. It didn't mean anything and Link knows that."

"Oh," said Samus, hugging her arms closer to herself, "I jumped to conclu…"

Marth broke her off by pulling her into a kiss.

"Samus, I mean it when I said I wouldn't hurt you. I swear I won't _ever _try to."

Samus smiled and let Marth wrap his arms around her waist. "We better get outta here," said Marth, "Otherwise we'll get busted and that won't be fun."

Samus smiled and walked with him back to their rooms.

"Thanks Marth," said Samus, pulling him into a kiss.

"OOOOO!"

They broke apart to see Roy, Zelda, Sheik and Peach peeking out of Marth's room. "I knew you two would get together," said Peach with a squeal.

"Okay," said Samus, breaking apart from Marth, "This is not a freak show. Get out, OUT!" They filed out of the room with sullen looks on their faces.

"Hey Marth, I'm in the room over, so I'll know if any funny business goes on," said Link with a smiled, following Zelda into his room.

"And so will I," said Marth with a grin.

Everyone had gone, leaving the two new lovers in the hallway. "Well, goodnight," said Marth, giving Samus a quick kiss.

"Night," she replied, walking into her room and shutting the door.

* * *

Marth was almost asleep when he heard a noise that sounded like a door opening. He sat up quickly, realizing that he was clad in only a pair of boxers.

"Marth," said a soft voice, "Are you awake?"

"Ya," he said, realizing that it was Samus. "What's up?"

"The nightmares are back," she said, and he realized that the bounty hunter was shivering.

"Here," he said, wrapping his blanket around her shoulders.

"I was wondering," she said, "If I could stay here. I swear it's innocent; I'm just a little…"

"Scared," finished Marth, "Of course it's okay Sam."

"Thanks," she said, lying down next to him.

Marth wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder. "I guess the mansion isn't that bad," said Samus, and he could tell that she was smiling.

"It has its perks," he said with a smile, placing a kiss on her neck.

The End


End file.
